


危险关系

by silky_shiraki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silky_shiraki/pseuds/silky_shiraki
Summary: 一辆3p小三轮车，二年纺/三年纺♡三年英二年纺=纺三年纺=青叶祝食用愉快~~
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 10





	危险关系

*

“别…纺、……”天祥院英智挣扎起来，试图摆脱从身后环上他的温暖怀抱。

“英智君。”青叶从背后环住他，渐渐收紧这个怀抱，他探过头来，安抚地咬上英智的耳廓。

“遵从本心。”青叶轻声地说，湿润的热意喷洒在英智的耳际，像在施展某种带有诱惑的魔法。

冰凉而灵活的手指从解开纽扣的校服衬衫里探进去，径直捉弄起天祥院殷红色的乳尖。酥麻的快感在青叶手底的抚弄下一波波地冲击着英智的防线，直到把天祥院英智对青叶纺设立起来的心理防线彻底击溃，他颤抖着靠在青叶的怀里。魔法咒语。即刻生效。

遵…从本、本心，吗……

天祥院英智逃避地闭上双眼。

*

如果不是因为那本奇怪的魔法书。

青叶忘在他桌边的。

那个时候青叶来学生会室，向他报「Switch」的活动资金预算。青叶纺在这方面的工作能力无需怀疑，因而天祥院也没有过多地质疑预算表中的数字，随意地跟青叶聊了几句。还有别的事要忙，纺先回去吧。青叶转身准备离开。天祥院若有所思地喊，纺。

青叶的脚步因为这一声“纺”而顿下，好奇而耐心地等待着英智君的下一句话。英智张嘴，而后又摇摇头。不，没什么。

青叶离开后，天祥院把目光从喀哒关起的门上收回来，接着看起他要处理的学生会文件。英智随手往旁边一摸，摸到一本纹饰典雅的书。不是他的。

英智想了想，打开LINE，给青叶发了条消息。喂，东西落我这了，有空来拿。

发完把手机放到旁边。过了两三分钟，手机震动起来，青叶回复他，现在有事走不开，放学后来找英智君可以么？英智回复他可以。

在等青叶来的这段时间里，英智好奇地翻开那本书看了几页。繁复的花纹嵌成一串连环锁，每道锁扣上都锁着晦涩难懂的文字。一开始英智看不懂，直到他翻开某页，瞬间被书页上印刷的文字淹没了思维。喃喃的低语像细冷的雨珠，悄悄地把他带入奇异的另一个时空。

致未来或者过往。

致往返于时间中的旅行者。

你最想回到的。

……是哪一时刻呢？

*

这是某个隐秘的可能性在另一个平行时空的衍生，分支点在不久前一个令人无端躁动的雨天。雨天放学后的下午，天祥院英智在走廊里慢悠悠地走，撞上从教学楼外顶着外套跑进来的青叶纺。青叶露出一个有点不好意思的笑容，跟他打招呼，呀，英智君。英智有点意外地停下脚步，看着面前被淋得浑身湿漉漉的青叶纺。呀，……纺。

不期在这个时候偶遇，英智难得地陷入语塞的境地——自从升上高中三年级以后，他和青叶纺的关系就一直比较微妙。青叶把校服外套从身上拉下来，对折一卷，抱在怀里。英智盯着他看了一会儿，抬手指指纺的眼镜。纺，眼镜也摘下来比较好哦。

镜片上糊了一层雨水。

青叶笑着说是。然后把眼镜摘掉。

青叶纺戴着眼镜的时候整个人显得呆板，还有点老气，没了镜片遮掩的脸庞看起来却很清秀，带着种很温柔的沉静。他本人对自己气质的转换似乎没有意识。他和英智你一言我一语地聊起来，他问英智君，雨下得这么大，英智君要怎么回去？

英智说，等车来接。青叶纺点点头，嗯，确实，英智君的事也不需要他来操心呢～

这话听起来莫名刺耳，令天祥院英智心情古怪。他觉得这话还是原封不动地还给纺最合适，毕竟青叶纺自己就是个总容易让别人担心的家伙，这人说话做事都容易让旁人产生“他这样下去没问题吗”的担忧。

比如现在，他为什么像个落汤鸡一样站在英智面前，是因为早上忙晕了忘记带伞，放学时青叶纺本打算披着外套一鼓作气地冲出去，结果刚跑出校门口，就又被雨势逼了回来。

“果然忘记提前占卜一下今天的运势，就会发生不好的事。”青叶有些垂头丧气的，低声地在那里自言自语。

英智无奈地叹了口气，“你难道以为，下雨这种事是可以靠占卜改变的吗。”

“嗯……不过如果真的可以改变的话，反而不会有因为祈雨失败而被处死的活祭品了。”青叶顺着天祥院的思路走起来。

英智刚想接着他的话往下说，青叶纺忽地打了个喷嚏：雨水胶着的冷意泛上来，激得他身上冷。天祥院想了想，主动向青叶提议，学生会室有备用的伞具，可以借给纺用。

骤然亮起来的闪电打灭了学生会室内冷白的顶灯。青叶大惊小怪地呜哇喊出一声，后背撞上了一侧的墙壁。

英智刚从橱柜里拿出备用的伞具，明亮的视野瞬时被闪电掠走。他一回头，眼前一片黑暗，幽微的光线不足以使他辨明青叶纺的方位。如同擂鼓的沉闷雷声落下来，遮盖过英智开口问“纺？”的声音。

呼呼的烈风和暴雨不住地摇晃着窗户玻璃，摇晃出喀拉拉的响声。青叶似乎是听到了刚才英智君喊他名字的声音，主动出声朝英智打招呼，“这里这里，英智君！”

闪电紊乱地亮起来，照得英智眼前一片白花花。短暂得一秒都不到的失明，忽然让天祥院英智怔在原地动弹不得。原来他想要回到的是这个时候。

是雨天里那个躁动的下午，闪电时不时的残光照映出青叶纺在阴影中有些茫然而软弱的表情，他的头发被雨水打得服服帖帖，像被淋湿羽毛无处归依的鸟儿，令天祥院英智有一瞬间的心动，他幻想自己在亲吻纺。

区别是当时的他只是撇过眼，轻车熟路地忽视掉自己内心奇异的骚动。而现在。

学生会室的窗户还在播放着沉闷的天空和细密笨重的大雨，雨把白天下成黑天，吝啬地朝室内透出隐约能勾勒清两个人影的光亮。青叶默不作声地被天祥院英智压在墙上，承受这个莫名的亲吻。

唇瓣相贴的时间还不过三秒钟，天祥院就放开了青叶纺。两人的距离离得很近，近得仅凭这点微弱的光亮就能看清彼此的表情。青叶惊愕地看着他，眼神像是受惊的小动物。天祥院英智的心里很自得。反正这是什么魔法营造出来的幻境，这人想必也不是真正的青叶纺，有什么可犹豫可畏惧的。

可英智对这份幻境产生了他少有的误判。因为旋即青叶脸上惊愕的表情就消散，他摸了摸自己的嘴唇，目光直视着英智，好像看出了英智这样莫名行为后隐藏的其他含义。

“是这样啊……”青叶的眉目柔和起来。

他面色含笑地想了会儿，贴到天祥院的耳畔，轻声问道，“要做吗，英智君？”

天祥院怔然。

他还没来得及反应过来，所以这样是哪样，要做又是要做什么，青叶就主动回礼给他一个更彻底的吻，这次惊愕的人换成了天祥院英智。

*

舌尖相互勾缠着对方口内的津液，唇肉柔软得令人恨不得生吞下去。亲吻该是这样的吗。英智在心里模模糊糊地想。青叶的脸颊近在咫尺，他眼前却朦胧得什么都看不清。青叶的怀抱还带着雨天潮湿的冷意，给他的温度却是柔软而温暖的。英智被这样的怀抱和亲吻连连向后逼退，他不知道哪里产生的反叛和抵触，趁着接吻换气的间隙极不配合地偏过头，强硬地中止这个吻，把青叶纺一把推开。

做什么做，谁要和你在这里做。

他转身就要走，远离这片莫名其妙的处境。然而还没走出两步，他就被青叶从背后抱住。空气中起起伏伏地漂浮着大团的黑暗因子，绑缚住天祥院英智的四肢，每一颗因子都窃窃地在他耳边呢喃。遵从本心。英智君，遵从本心。

你可以做你想做的任何事情。

英智难堪地闭着眼，任由青叶解他的衣服扣子。青叶一只手环着他的腰，另一只手则穿过覆盖在英智肌肤上的衬衫布料，爱抚他的胸口，爱抚到两边的乳头都因为充血而挺立起来。闷雷的声音忽地在窗外炸开，炸得天祥院英智从心神紊乱中清醒过来，他咬咬牙，睁开眼睛，按住青叶在他身上流连的手。

他的举止让青叶怔了怔。青叶安静下来，就着这个姿势抱着天祥院英智。

“我……做得不好么？”青叶有点忐忑地问，声音里带着明显的犹豫和动摇。

“……”

“……”

“哪是好不好的问题。”

良久，英智有点气闷地回答他。

这算什么，他在学生会室这块自己再熟悉不过的地方，被自己再熟悉不过的纺亵玩身体，这事说出去，他以后可再也没有脸来梦之咲学院上学。

这样的理由他耻于说出口，于是被青叶解读为高中三年级的英智君经常会对他发作的口不对心。两个人沉默了一会儿，空气中情欲的味道并没有因为沉默而消散，反而渐渐地浓郁起来。天祥院英智错过了彻底拒绝青叶纺的最好时机，等青叶再度咬着他的耳廓亲吻的时候他再挣扎，就只得来青叶收得更紧的怀抱。没有人开口说话，屋子里却充斥满嘈杂的噪音，吵得天祥院头昏脑胀：窗外雷雨席卷的轰隆声，在他耳后的肌肤上舔舐亲吻的水渍声，因为拥抱而使得衣料相互摩擦的沙沙声。

天祥院英智能够清晰地感受到抵在他臀峰上方那处异物的形状，并为此产生行将失控的危机感。他最开始只是在青叶的唇畔贴了贴就分开，在他自己的解读里，这是一种不带丝毫占有和情色意味的短暂接近，和青叶现在正在对他干的事情可完全不是一个性质。刚刚还透着凉意的手指沾了天祥院英智肌肤上的温度，让具有情欲色彩的抚摸变得舒适。青叶的呼吸落在天祥院的耳边，煽得他从耳后到腰背一片酥麻。

直到现在，天祥院英智仍不以为这是段他能够完全接受的前戏。事实上他还在因为“要不要和纺发生难以启齿的不正常关系”而做着激烈的心理斗争，下半身逐渐坚硬起来的欲望却在他的大脑得出答案前诚实地告诉他，“要”。裤子舒适地包覆住腿部肌肤的感觉现在变得潮闷，变得腻烦。青叶这个人平常说话做事都不读空气，唯独在这种时候格外地善解人意。他的右手被英智按住，扶在英智腰际的左手现在向下滑，解开英智的腰带。

下半身的裤料含混地褪到大腿，只裸露出可供交媾的臀瓣和身前的性器。接下来要发生的事情不言而明。天祥院紧紧地抿着唇，他试图腾出自己的左手去扰乱青叶，不让自己那处软弱敏感的器官被青叶拿捏到手里把玩。这种尝试的结果是：他的左手反倒被纺攥住，两只手共同撸动起那块属于英智的欲望。

天祥院英智前十几年都过着深居简出的生活，毕竟出于身体原因，没有什么让他像不良青年一样乱搞男女或男男关系的余地，即使有欲望，也只是自己简单处理一下就了事。像现在这样被人侵犯身体的支配权，于英智来说确实是从未有过的体验。青叶的这双手，给他缝过「Fine」的队服上松脱的领结，描摹过他掌心里的生命线，现在又来包揽他生命中隐秘的爱欲。天祥院英智垂着头，脸红得厉害，喘息也因为情动而变得不规律起来。他现在无比确定，青叶纺这个人看起来传统又纯情，实际上他绝对乱七八糟的什么都懂。青叶如果真有看上去那么保守，私下自己从没有偷偷自慰过的话，就不会知道刺激哪里才最能让一个男人爽，也不会、这……么快，就……让他……

英智闭上眼，不去看自己释放在青叶手里的白色体液。射精的满足感和自己动情失态暴露在纺面前的羞耻感相互抵消，变成一种不知该亲近青叶还是远离青叶的矛盾心情。哪怕他现在被纺握着，两个人正在做远超正常交往范围的亲密事情，可对青叶纺一直以来的复杂感情仍旧让他心虚，让他觉得青叶纺的情意是他不配承受太多的情意，因而他小心地保持着自己的重心，哪怕是在纺的手里失控了，他还是不敢完全倚靠在青叶的怀里。他按捺不住地乱喘，青叶抱着他往后退，将自己的后背靠在和窗户同侧的墙上。

英智君既不合作也不抵抗的态度给青叶纺沉默的期许，泻在青叶手上湿滑的黏液就是这份期许的最佳证明。他揽着英智，沾满爱液的手则探向英智身后私密的地方，用爱液充当打开英智君的润滑。

没有经过开拓的肉穴，要进去总是件艰难的事。青叶把第一根手指伸进去的时候，英智挣扎得相当厉害。怎么能不挣扎，这是青叶准备侵犯他的信号。何况还有点疼。

偏偏青叶纺还安慰地在他耳边说，放轻松，英智君，不会疼的。天祥院听了冷笑，不会疼吗，换我上你试试。这句话刚说完，英智赶忙痛苦地皱起眉头——紧绷的括约肌被青叶揉得放松下来，柔软下来，才适应入侵物的摸索，又吃力地纳下第二根手指。后庭在外物的刺激下不断分泌出透明的淫水，生理反应骗不得人，天祥院英智嘴再硬，也架不住青叶纺这样奇异的安抚，胀满的疼痛里别有一丝被填充和摩擦的舒适。

青叶似乎在很慎重地思考英智君的提议，然后回答了英智一句，可是做爱很累。

言下之意是，让英智君来的话，体力上真的没问题吗。

这句话令英智的心底升起奇怪的抗拒。你怎么就知道做爱很累，怎么，你和别人做过？

他被青叶纺从背后搂在怀里，青叶于是看不见英智君现在是怎样复杂的表情。

“没有关系，”青叶笑着说，“我来就可以。”

三根手指在隐秘的蜜穴里进出，抠弄出越来越多灼热的体液，天祥院心里那点过不去的龃龉被自己的体温烫化了，烫得青叶的呼吸也既克制又失速起来。

“会……很舒服的……”

青叶的脸颊爬上一片红，他一边给英智做扩张，另一只手松开箍住英智的怀抱，扯下自己的校裤和内裤。那根欲望的形状兴奋起来，顶端往外吐出透明的液体，迫不及待地想要和另一个人的透明液体交融在一起。

要跑的话，现在跑应该还来得及。可青叶的手指现在黏糊糊的，把天祥院黏住了，天祥院紧紧地咬着唇，敏锐地察觉到身后贴上他的性器，并且预感自己正在走向某个完全无法挽回的结果。

他犹豫了一下，觉得还是得逃。可这一瞬间的犹豫，让他直接坠到失重的怀抱里。英智眼前的视野剧烈地摇晃，他整个人朝后跌，差点坐在地上，这种跌倒的趋势被青叶托住。青叶从后面抬起他的腿窝，拉开天祥院的双腿，把他抱起来，天祥院于是身体悬空地挂在青叶的怀里，脱得有一半没一半的裤子顺着双腿分开的动作向下滑到脚踝。

这个姿势使得青叶的性器自然而然地挤入天祥院暴露在他身前的隐秘通道。青叶慎重地抱着天祥院的身躯，把他一点点地朝自己怀里按。

哪怕事先拓张过，这样被男人的阴茎后入，仍然带给英智从私处到头顶都被撕裂的疼痛，性器一寸寸地没入天祥院身体的深处，让天祥院英智吃痛地呻吟，一边呻吟一边贴紧青叶的身体。这下他想不把自己的重心压在青叶纺的身上都不行了，不紧紧贴着青叶的话，他就会直接掉下去。可紧靠着青叶只会让天祥院把那根给他带来痛苦的性器吃得更深，他在靠出卖自己的身体给青叶来逃避隐藏的危险，在以被贯穿的痛换取不会被摔到地上的痛。

这叫什么不会疼。英智在心里咬牙切齿地想，没等他接着往下想，那根肉棒就在他身体里一进一出地抽送起来。起初的疼痛忍过去了，就不再像刚开始那么疼，天祥院英智从疼痛里回过神，就听见自己身下噗呲呲的水声，他和青叶交欢的地方相互融合，水越做越流越多越滑，也分不清到底是谁的体液。

两个人的呼吸声都渐渐粗重，天祥院半闭着眼，眼睛里泛上情欲的氤氲水汽，润得他眼角也湿湿的。身下被不断地碾压进出，碾压到敏感区一次就带来一次恶作剧般的酥痒，迫使英智也扭起腰，配合起青叶的速度。

可这样下去、都……

他一边动着腰一边意志模糊地想。

不对啊，这种事……

也……太奇怪了……

*

“等、不可以这么草率！至少——咦！”

纺盯着手机屏幕上被切断的电话，露出一个又无奈又气闷的表情来。

“真是的……”纺叹了口气，两道形状柔和的眉毛皱在一起，愁得很。

“不和我说清楚的话，我也不知道要怎么做啊。”

为什么这些临时加入「Fine」的成员都这么不靠谱呢。纺翻了翻手里的档案袋，几份成员档案被他贴了荧光标签，显得格外刺目。

也应该和英智君说说了吧。他把档案收回去，若有所思地在心里列了个名单出来。

总不能让他们一直这么乱花英智君的钱。

他记得这些学生的资料应该都有在学生会那里备案，总之去找找。

……

昏暗的学生会室里流动着诡异而暧昧的气息。天祥院被青叶架着腿抱着，乱动又动不了，他把双手放在胸口，自己揉搓起胸前两点兴奋的红色凸起。乳头越爽，身下就越空虚，连青叶一抽一离的动作都让天祥院空虚，人类身体的色欲被唤醒，他恨不得那根肉棒永远别从他身体里抽出去。小穴内酥麻的碾压让英智产生难以启齿的欢愉，他红着脸，很难为情地笑起来，一边笑一边享受着这件原来十分快乐的事。

他甚至开始期待起靠后面高潮是什么样的体验，如果——

“那个……打扰了……？”

天祥院的思绪猛然间中断。这敲门的节奏和进门打招呼的声音都十分熟悉，熟悉到他几乎以为自己认错了人。怎么可能是青叶纺呢，青叶纺正在和他做爱。

但他还是动了动身体，示意青叶赶快把他放下，有人来了。

话音刚落，纺探头探脑地拉开了学生会室的门。

没有开灯吗？

他挠挠头，随手按向手边电灯的开关。一下没开，按两下，电灯开关接回来，就开了。

随着灯光亮起来的暧昧的呻吟交叠的肉体甜腻的氛围。纺被不期地吓了一下。

面对着门口双腿大开衣冠不整的这个人，竟然是、英智君。

英、智君……诶？

他的脸上腾地升起红晕来，连忙把自己的目光转到一边。撞见英智君在学生会室和别人做爱，他再怎么擅长处理各种紧急事件，这时候的事他也不知道该怎么处理了。纺感到既忙乱，又无措，心里还有点莫名的酸胀和失落。原来英智君会和别人做这么亲密的事情。

天祥院英智一脸惊诧地看着面前的纺。清爽的发型，脸上没有戴眼镜。高中二年级的青叶纺。

倒错的时空让他回到几天前让他鬼迷心窍的雨天，这是又扭曲到了哪里，竟然连高中二年级的纺都——

“英智君。”

这声“英智君”是贴着天祥院英智的耳边响起的，是青叶的声音。

“那个……”青叶的声音听起来有点奇怪的低落，“至少和我做爱的时候，不要分神可以吗？”

“不、”英智怔怔地开口，“不是……纺、——”

英智忽地失声地漏出一道呻吟，操弄着身后蜜穴的阴茎进得更深。他连忙用力咬住唇角：不管怎么说，在纺面前忘情地叫床，这事也实在太羞耻。青叶似乎对看见高中二年级的自己这件事毫不意外，他盯着纺认真地看了会儿，流露出一种令人琢磨不清的眼神。

“是曾经的我呢。”他有些百感交集地看着青涩时期的自己。

纺听见自己的声音响起，很小心地把头转过来。首先看见的还是正被青叶抱在怀里、毫不遮掩地裸露出下半身的英智君，纺脸上的红意又深重了几分，红得感觉脑子都要被烧断线了，然后他才看见青叶。才认出那是未来的自己。

“有一个说法是，人看到世界上的另一个自己就会死。”青叶思考了一会儿，说，“那我说不定快了哦？”

英智在他怀里发出一声不屑的气音。

“你该少看点那些有的没的。”他开口挤兑青叶，可惜这种矜傲的态度还没坚持多久，英智很快就红着脸颤抖地低下头去，承受来自青叶逐渐熟练起来的撞击。

刚刚他好像只差一点就能触摸到那扇甜蜜的大门，却被纺的闯入打回原点。这下他刚才那点意乱情迷现在全没了，英智抬眼，毫不意外地捕捉到纺复杂而奇异的目光，这让天祥院英智的心里产生自己正在被纺误解的危机。

不对的，不是的。他没有享受这种——

思绪走到这里，英智开始用力地挣扎。一边挣扎，一边还舍不得真的离开青叶正在取悦他侍奉他的那根东西。纺惊讶又忐忑地看着面前这幅奇异的画面：英智君被未来的自己抱在怀里架着腿随意操弄，而他却停在某种怯懦的境地里，犹豫不前。而英智君似乎无法，不，应该说是无暇去理解他现在的处境。不止无暇理解，英智君还在用一种期待而迷朦的目光，毫不遮掩地看着他。

“纺、…纺……”英智艰难地开口，气喘吁吁地看着面前的纺，“帮帮我……，……帮我……嗯……”

他没有享受，他是在受折磨，现在他向纺求救，带着一种难堪的羞愧。他希望纺能把他从这种痛苦和快感的折磨里解救出来。

这是天祥院英智面对高中二年级的青叶纺的一种奇怪的高傲。纺会心甘情愿地为他做任何事。纺会用希冀的眼神看着他。在这样的纺面前暴露自己的弱势，让纺知道他其实是一个可以在未来的青叶纺身下求欢的人……天祥院英智的自尊心这个时候都不拿出来，还能在什么时候拿出来。

但他的自尊放在这种情况下又是矛盾的。他被青叶打开了，全身上下被迫裸露在纺的面前。他向纺求助，是为了保全自己在纺心里的一点体面形象。可都暴露出这么淫荡到难以启齿的一面了，他在纺的心里应该早就没有什么体面形象可言。英智现在唯一希望的，就是赶紧结束这样令他如坐针毡的场面。

他看起来应该足够可怜，足够能激起纺那颗柔软的怜悯心。再加上他早就摸准了青叶纺性格中的弱点，即，这个人无论过去还是现在都一直爱他。

因而他相信，只要自己开口向纺求助了，这一切都会马上结束。

英智以为自己已经拿捏准了他过去所认识的青叶纺，却没意识到此时他说的话有多么不合适。他光记得管自己面前的这个人叫“纺”，忘了正在抱着自己的那个也是青叶纺。连声的求助被青叶解读为英智君忍不住想高潮，从英智的身后加快顶弄的动作，反而逼得英智汗淋淋的，更加失态。

而从纺的角度来看。

被男人抱起来拉开腿肏得脸颊通红，这种时候还对着面前的人说要“帮帮我”的话……

是想让别人，怎么帮呢。

这时候的英智对纺怀抱着全然的期待，他忐忑地盯着纺。没问题的，这可是高中二年级的青叶纺，是英智君说什么他就愿意做什么的青叶纺。

纺还沉浸在“原来有朝一日自己竟然会和英智君做出这种事”的震惊里。听了英智这话，他又茫然又羞赧地走过来。“帮助”英智君的事吗。他得想想要怎么做。

他的目光越是直接坦诚，英智就被他看得越难受。身后被填充被进出的快感水涨船高，酥麻得让天祥院想要被更狠更彻底地贯穿，酥麻得让他连和纺说句“别看”都说不出来。他现在什么都说不出来，怕一开口就泻出欢软得不像是天祥院英智能发出的声音。英智忽地僵了僵，刚才还大敞的肢体不受控制地颤抖，边颤抖边向里蜷缩，仿佛这样就能把内穴里正在那处令人疯狂快乐的腺体蜷缩起来、不被青叶的性器舔弄到一样。

穴口周围的细肉被抽插的动作带得翻进翻出，英智痛苦地闭上眼睛，头颅情不自禁地乱晃，身体被青叶带着上下摆动，摆动得失控，摆动得痉挛，摆动得还是高、高潮了……

在纺面前……

又酥又爽的快感过电似的冲刷天祥院英智的身体，把高潮的英智推到极致的虚弱和脱力里。青叶红着脸小声地喘息，将他紧密地连接进英智君身体的性器抽离，白色黏稠的液体顺着他抽离的动作从湿透的内穴里流出来，滴滴答答地掉到学生会室的地板上。英智这时已经失去单凭自己就能站稳的体力和立场，他撇着脸躺在青叶的怀里，眼神失焦地注视着一侧的地面。

这个时候的纺想到自己应该怎么“帮助”英智君。他贴到英智身前，把英智的脸捧过来。英智的后脑顺势仰靠在青叶的肩膀上，这个动作使他下意识地张开嘴，旋即迎来青涩而柔软的唇舌。

纺在认真而慎重地吻他。而他的脑子里一片空白。

空白了一瞬间以后英智挣扎起来。他受够了，这种莫名其妙的处境。忽然一挣扎，身后原本稳稳地架住他双腿的青叶登时抱不住他，天祥院的身体失了重地往下跌，纺赶忙托住他的腋窝，把英智君稳在自己的怀抱里。青叶一松手，英智就朝着纺的方向扑。纺谨慎地抱着瘫软下来的英智，他被英智这么一压，两个人一起跌坐在地上。英智君的体温因为刚结束的性爱而高得不正常，背后都是汗水。

不把衬衫换下来、任由汗水风干的话，会着凉。本着这样的想法，纺动手，把松松垮垮地挂在英智身上的衬衫往下脱，露出衬衫下那片光泽美好的脊背。天祥院英智低着头喃喃，纺听不清楚，俯到英智的耳边，听他说了些什么。

“纺……纺……”天祥院英智颤动着嘴唇喊青叶纺的名字。他朝着纺伸手，纺连忙也伸出手来触碰英智，被英智十指相扣地握住。

这种情景下的十指相扣令纺脸红心跳，更令他脸红心跳的事却在后面。

“纺。”英智挑事地笑起来，亲密地抱上纺。

“抱我。”

“咦、……咦！”纺再一次受到惊吓，这种惊吓甚至不亚于他刚刚发现英智君在学生会室里和别人做爱——虽然那个别人其实也是未来的青叶纺。他一下子束手无策。他的手里还拿着英智刚脱下来被汗水打湿的衬衫，现在他自己的衬衫纽扣也被英智解开。英智抬起头，金色的头发被汗水打湿了，从凌乱的头发下露出那双湛蓝色的眼睛。这是一双无论令十六岁还是十七岁的青叶纺都心动不已的眼睛。

英智盯着纺看，和纺对视了不到三秒，他只需要三秒就可以让纺对他束手就擒。确认纺绝对不会推开他以后，英智满意地笑了笑，抱着纺，亲吻他。想亲我对吧，让你亲个够。

青叶刚才不管不顾地把他弄高潮了的行为把英智气得不轻，虽然也很舒服……这个另说。他现在什么尊严矜傲都不要了，他和青叶赌气，选择的方式是在青叶面前做出自己和二年级的纺亲密无间的姿态来。看，以前的你不是很好吗？如果是以前的你，我是愿意主动被你上的，我不抗拒被以前的你抱哦，只是不情愿和现在的你做爱。

他的衬衫刚刚被纺脱下来了，现在又把挂在脚踝上的裤子鞋子蹬掉，整个人赤条条的趴在纺的怀里。被这样的英智君拥抱，纺感觉自己全身的血液都在往脸上涌，涌得大脑都要生锈停摆，他从脸红到耳际，再到脖子。下半身传来裤子拉链被拉开的声音，纺一惊，英智已经趴在地上，跪在纺的身前，低着头，把纺的内裤拉下来，径直去舔那处被唤醒冲动的性器官。

纺的第一反应竟然是想落荒而逃。他其实能意识到自己对英智君的感情或许并不单纯，作为一个健全的男子高中生，那个、色情片也不是完全没看过，自我纾解这种事、…也不是没做过。可是对着色情片一个人边自慰边幻想是一回事，要把性器插到英智君的嘴里去，让自己心动心爱的人为他口交，那是另外一回事。

英智实在是难受，刚刚结束的高潮把他带上肉体享乐的巅峰，内壁还浸在痉挛的余韵里，让他站都站不起来，就他自己而言，只想赶快穿上衣服，结束这场无端的闹剧。可是看到青叶从他这里得了好，这么好受，那他就不好受了，他非想看青叶难受不可。

他趴在纺的腿间，故意将性器在嘴里吸出水声，借此来狠狠挑动青叶的神经。他一直听不见青叶的反应，心里突然有点没底。直到他的臀部突然被抬高，英智被迫跪在地上，头低低地伏下去给纺口交，臀部却被打开，刚刚肏过他的性器又熟门熟路地探进来，跟他肠道里那处前列腺突起进行第二次甜蜜的约会。

英智在心里觉得十分不妙。这和他想要刺激青叶的初衷可是背道而驰，怎么反而变成像是他在同时服侍十六岁和十七岁的青叶纺一样。这场面太古怪，他撑着手肘想爬起来，中止这走向奇怪的性行为，可是青叶在背后朝前顶他，每一下都顶得英智更深地含住纺的性器，他被按得根本就爬不起来。纺倒十分自觉，伸出手揉弄英智君的乳头，一边揉弄一边生涩地跟英智君说情话。

谢谢英智君……好舒服……我、不，我是说，“我”呢？有让英智君也很舒服吗？

英智被纺的阴茎顶到舌根，纺问他什么他根本也回答不来。到之后纺也问不来了，暧昧的喘息和呻吟含含混混在一起，带着点甜腥的精液射出来，英智被含在嘴里的精液一呛，开始剧烈地咳嗽，咳嗽的时候嘴里也塞着纺的欲望，咳得他几近窒息。背后的青叶见状，马上停下动作，把英智扶起来，很担心地拍着英智的背，给他顺气。英智咳嗽出眼泪来了，好久才顺过气，咳嗽的过程里他囫囵地吞下去不少精液，还有一部分顺着他的嘴角流出来，流到下颌。

比起被呛到这种事，他更在意的其实是青叶中断的动作。要不做就不做，要做就要做完，就算青叶愿意这么停在这里，他天祥院也不愿意。但让他接着用刚才那种屈辱的姿势做下去也不可能。青叶坐在地上，现在他除了露出用以纾解欲望的性器以外，全身上下的穿戴都算整齐，他抱着一丝不挂的英智，让英智君背对着自己，分开双腿往下坐。

括约肌一缩一缩的，被撑成和青叶的性器相互贴合的形状。现在的英智已经能够不费什么力地就把那根东西吃下去，他坐在青叶怀里，自觉地吞吐着身下的肉刃。那不是来伤害他的东西，而能把世界上莫大的快乐带给他。天祥院屈起双腿，用脚跟勾住青叶的腿窝，方便他使力起坐。

而此时的纺终于十分明白，他应该做什么。他靠近正在亲密交合的两个人，跪到英智大开的双腿之间，握住英智君那根被刺激得重新硬起来的阴茎，上下地抚弄。青叶纺在取悦服侍的床事上简直天赋异禀，无论是一年前还是一年后，无论是后穴的顶弄还是前端的抚摸，都爽得天祥院头皮发麻。但他不可能这么直接地和青叶说，他宁愿偷偷地溺毙在青叶纺里。他刚刚被青叶安慰过一次阴茎，又用后面高潮一次，按照他正常的生理需求来说，够了。可现在他被十六岁的纺和十七岁的青叶夹在中间，前面和后面的主权都被强行转移，半点由不得他自己。他刚开始不太情愿被青叶按着再来一次，再来的这次比第一次高潮还要难，到来后却比第一次还要爽。白蚁啃噬木头一样的快感顺着内穴里的凸起迅速蔓延到全身，要把他的血肉都吃空，要把他的皮肤都揭起来。天祥院坐在青叶的怀里，难过地喘息，难过地喊叫。

“救——”

谁都好快点来救、

求救的话还含在嘴里，没来得及说就被封死了出口，他的舌尖被纺勾住，化成亲吻的破碎音节，化成高潮后骤然漏出又断裂的呻吟。纺跪在他身前，一边探头亲吻他，一边加快手上的动作，要让英智君的前面也快点释放出来。

可以了吧，够了吧。天祥院剧烈地喘息，刚把后面的高潮挨过去就又要忍耐前面体贴周到的侍弄。性欲的本能向大脑传递出十分危险的信号，快乐到极致了就和死亡毗邻。这样下去会死的。

会死的。

这种死亡直觉迫使他不得不屈服下来，他不得不向纺、向青叶服软。天祥院英智十分擅长与自己的身体做妥协，它病弱或疼痛的时候，他从不愿意和它硬磕，只是他现在竟然要向快乐而非痛苦进行妥协，对他亦是新奇的体验。他任由纺柔软地摄着他的唇瓣，准备一找到空隙就偏过头去，向青叶讨饶。秉持着这个想法的时候，他迷迷糊糊地听到有人在他耳边喊，英智君。纺正在和他接吻，所以这一声不是纺喊的。但为了回应这声“英智君”，天祥院还是不自觉地把嘴张得更开，和纺互相舔吻。白浊的热流泻出来，把英智身体里隐藏的通道填满，青叶的欲望没有随着这一释放而抽出去，反而埋到英智身体的更深处。青叶就着这个姿势安静地抱着天祥院英智，把头搭在天祥院的颈间。他这样包容体贴地抱着英智，反而比两人激烈地做爱的时候更让英智心虚。虽然现在是三个人。

怎么能不心虚。他面对任何一个人，都不会像面对着青叶纺那样心虚，如果还是高中二年级的青叶纺，那这种心虚还能再翻一倍。这也是为什么他对面前的纺予取予求，甚至愿意放下姿态来，用嘴帮他。天祥院不断地挺直又蜷缩身体，直到被纺接住他失控的爱液。

纺离开英智的嘴唇，接吻的涎水在两人的唇齿间拉起一道很快就断裂的银丝。他期待地、甚至有些害羞地看着英智君。自己做好了吧，有让英智君舒服吧。这种期待甚至单纯的眼神让英智心里又愧疚，又柔软。你对我这么好干什么呢，英智君明明是个不懂得珍惜青叶纺的感情的冷漠家伙。

如果是现在的他承受了纺这样一份爱意，他就忍不住想要心软地回馈给纺。英智想了会儿，眼角泛红地抱住纺，贴在他的耳边说青叶听不见的悄悄话，你不是要抱我吗，没做到最后一步怎么叫抱过了。

“如果……”纺却很犹豫地开口，“英智君不愿意的话，我也……”

天祥院呵呵地笑。我都这副任你鱼肉的样子了，你看我愿不愿意。这句话他没有说，实际行动代替他说。腿根和青叶连接的地方被精液和前列腺液糊得一片湿黏，天祥院稍微动了动就从青叶的性器上滑下来，张开的双腿环扣住纺的腰际。英智身下脆弱的器官还被纺握在手里，他用那处器官去探弄着贴近纺的。这样的挑逗很快收得成效。身体轻了轻，他直接被纺托着臀部抱起来，腿根湿淋淋的体液乱七八糟地蘸在纺的校服衬衫上，蘸得布料上一道道透明晕湿的水痕。

纺把桌面上的文件和空白的打印表格扫得一团乱，英智一开始以为他是要扫出一块平整的桌面来，好把自己放上去。想不到纺直接把他放在凌乱的纸堆里：桌子太凉了，拿纸垫着，是怕英智君会冷。

英智被纺按着后背，趴倒在自己平常办公用惯的那张大桌子上，臀部被抬高，这个姿势让他完全地将私处暴露给纺——现在说这个有点晚，他的身体已经没有没被青叶纺触碰亲吻过的地方了。从发梢到脚趾。刚刚被青叶开拓过的地方食髓知味，现在又嗅到了可以被安慰、可以快乐的机会，立刻一缩一缩着分泌出更多淫水，不知疲倦地期待起饱胀的插入。纺认真地、没什么阻碍地就进入了英智的身体。被柔软的内壁完全地包裹住，是一种无以言喻的温暖和幸福。纺红着脸，双手握住英智的腰，开始进行生涩的侵犯和服侍。

英智眼神迷离地接受那根温暖的东西，同时在心里得出一个结论，无论是过去的纺还是未来的青叶，果然都是青叶纺。连撞击的频率都这样像，连找准他快感点的时间都用得差不多。纺显然不懂什么性事的技巧，不会逗着英智玩，不会坏心地故意从敏感的软肉周围擦过去，让英智摆着腰来求他。他知道撞英智君哪里舒服，就抓准了那块地方使劲地撞，带着种小心翼翼的讨好和不得章法的粗鲁。还没撞几下，英智就吃痛地喊疼。纺连忙停下来，问英智，哪里疼。肋骨疼，趴在桌子上硌得疼。纺把自己抽出来，抱起英智转个身，又把英智君在桌子上放平。英智很配合地把脚抬高，架在纺的双肩上。纺对准自己现在短暂地拥有使用权的内穴插进去，两个人重新开始交媾，淫水随着性器官的咬合而星星点点地往外喷溅，沾湿英智身下那堆乱糟糟的文件纸，空白表格里的框线和表头的文字也被滑腻的液体洇湿，洇得模糊起来，模糊出爱欲的模样。

身体越被撞越敏感，快感的积累是可以积累出习惯来的，这几次做下来，把天祥院做得越来越容易高潮。纺高高地撬着他的腿，没有空安抚他身体的其他地方。英智的手没有地方放，被身下的欲望挑逗得在桌子上乱抓。抓垫在身下的文件，笔筒，小台灯。都抓不住，被他胡乱地推抓到地上。他抓到温暖的手掌，英智扬起头去看手的主人。青叶站在桌子旁边，安静地注视着他。

天祥院抬着头，直直地凝视着青叶，凝视得久了，他从齿际胡乱的淫语里鬼使神差地漏出一声，“纺。”青叶俯下身来捧住他的脸，拂开英智君被汗水黏乱的发丝，在他的额头上轻轻落下一个吻。

柔软的内穴被纺掀起失控的极端的快乐，英智双目无神地任着青叶亲。

为什么一个落在额头上的简单亲吻会令现在的他怦然心动。

*

……

*

天祥院从梦里惊醒，把轻轻在学生会室里走动的青叶纺吓了一跳。

英智喘着气，脸颊滚烫，身体又疲累又脱力。他从自己学生会长的宽厚座椅里仰起头，眼神在捕获到青叶纺以后变得格外复杂。青叶纺被他盯得莫名，他也看着英智，很担心地问了一句，“生病了吗，英智君？”

脸红得好厉害。

英智出了会儿神，花了好久才反应过来。

梦境里那样绮丽淫靡的画面……原来是梦吗。

那现在呢。他到底身处梦境还是真实。

“…………没有。”天祥院英智沉默良久，他把手撑在额角，心不在焉地说。

“真的没有？”青叶怀疑地盯着天祥院英智，“不舒服的话要赶快去保健室哦，不可以逞强。”

英智没接他的话。倒不是出于逞强。半晌他忽而别过脸去，声音低低地说了句，“我休息一会儿。”

“给。”

蒸着热气的红茶跃然出现在他面前的桌面上，英智一怔，再抬头就看见青叶站在桌子对面，面色恬静地冲他笑。

“谢、谢谢。”英智心神不定地接过茶杯，手指无意识地摩挲着茶杯上镶着的金边花纹。

青叶纺本来是想来拿自己忘在英智君这里的魔法书，结果一进学生会室，却发现天祥院英智趴在桌子上睡着了。他不想吵英智君，干脆在旁边等英智君睡醒。

顺便整理了一下桌子上散乱的文件。还顺便给英智泡了壶红茶。

“再忙也要注意休息哦，英智君。”青叶纺脸色严肃地说。

英智对这样的劝解不以为意。纺那个动不动就熬夜通宵的样子，没有资格说他吧。

何况他也不是因为忙到没有好好休息才……。

“纺。”

“嗯。”

青叶偏偏头，示意自己在听。

“明天……晚上有时间吗？”

“咦？”青叶愣了愣，“有倒是有……英智君找我什么事？”

“我家、最近新开了一家咖啡厅。”天祥院想了一会儿，艰难地开口，“……要不要一起去看看？”

“可以哦。”青叶没怎么想就点点头答应下来。

只是这种事而已啊，看英智君那么郑重其事的样子，他还以为是什么生死攸关的严重事情。

天祥院英智脸上的红晕现在稍微消散下去一点。他抿着唇应了声，“嗯。”


End file.
